Midnight Wanderer
by bluechick73
Summary: Hermione can't sleep and wanders around Hogwarts at night...R/R no flames!
1. Default Chapter

Midnight Wanderer-Prologue   
  
Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to good ol' J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
Hermione was know to be very clever, and beautiful. She also had a wild side to her. That's how she found it in the first place...  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep. Her Muggle Studies exam was tomorrow and she felt she needed some fresh air, a perfect excuse to wander around Hogwarts at night. Her indiglo watch read 11:47PM. She snuck quietly into Harry's dorm to "borrow" his Invisibility Cloak. He wouldn't need it right now. His curtains were shut closed so she figured he was sound asleep. Hermione threw the cloak over her nightgown and exited the common room into the dark corridor. Torches gave off an eerie glow every few feet.   
  
Hermione found herself in a wing of Hogwarts she had never seen before. But then again, Hogwarts was very enchanted and had many secrets even Dumbledore didn't know about. Even with the torches, Hermione couldn't see very well so she pulled out her wand and whispered, "Lumos!" A thin, bright beam of light shot out of the end, revealing a stone gargoyle with raging eyes. Curious, Hermione put her hand into the mouth. It looked so real, she thought it might bite her, but it didn't. suddenly, it lurched to the side and the wooden panels behind it flew open. A long, narrow passageway Hermione was sure no student knew about, lay ahead of her. Curiosity got the best of her and she made her way down its soft, red carpet. she came to a stop at an arched door, shut closed. Should she investigate?   
  
Cautiously, Hermione opened the heavy door. Its old hinges creaked as it swung open. There, in front of her, lay a bedroom. A magnificent room, with a four poster bed with red velvet bedding. A window that over-looked the sparkling lake below and a chandelier with many glittering candles adorned the room. She was so proud of herself, what a find! Hermione decided this would be her secret, and hers only. She could come here to study and to reflect.   
  
Hermione left, very excited. She would pay that old enchanting room a visit tomorrow, at 10PM.   
  
A/N: I know this part is short, but that's because I need to plan out the rest of it. This is going to be another romance fiction, with Harry this time. Hurray! If you don't approve of how I write, DO NOT FLAME! No one ever made you read this anyway! So if you like it so far, you will definitly like it in the next part. To be continued... R/R!  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Midnight Wanderer-Part 1  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, class, I am going to call out your scores in alpha order so Hermione, you're first on my list...100%!" The Muggle Studies professor announced during the end of class. He grinned a toothy smile and proceeded down the list.   
  
"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. But she blushed when she realized she had shouted out loud.   
  
When everyone's grades were announced, the class was dismissed. Hermione was glad because it had been very stuffy in there. the only bad thing was that Potions was next. She only had one minute to spare since she had so generously helped little Collin Creevy pick up his books that he had dropped in the hallway.   
  
Just as her foot touched the stone dungeon floor, Professor Snape snapped, "Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger!" Rolling her eyes, Hermione took a seat besides Harry. A few snickers from Draco and Pansy were heard from the corner of the dungeon.   
  
Two melted cauldrons (Neville's of course) and a "No, ten points from Gryffindor for talking too loud" from Snape, the class ended and Hermione gratefully left the cold room.   
  
"Man, I hate homework. Snape gave us an over-load today. How am I ever gonna finish it?" Ron said angrily to Harry and Hermione. Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah, I know. And he gave ME even more for telling Malfoy to shut up!"  
  
Hermione wasn't even paying attention. She was thinking about tonight when she would go to her secret room...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 10PM, and Hermione was glad too. She didn't need Harry's cloak since the room wasn't far away. She slung her bag over her shoulder and stuffed in her Potions homework and books. Quietly, she made her way down the torch-lit corridors, past the angry gargoyle, and down the red carpeted hallway. When she entered the room though, she found out she wasn't the only one who knew about it. The table beside the window had books scattered on its surface, and there were several candles lit here and there. She heard footsteps behind her and heard a voice.  
  
Draco walked up to her, "I thought I would meet you here, Granger." He had a smirk on his face.   
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded. She stared into his cold gray eyes.   
  
"I found this room when I was in the fifth year. It's been mine ever since."  
  
"I bet it was to hit on your 'girlfriends'," Hermione muttered.  
  
"What was that Granger? I wouldn't say things like that about me if I was you."  
  
"Were," Hermione corrected him.  
  
He squinted his mean little eyes at her and turned to leave, "Just remember, this room belongs to me okay?"   
  
Bewildered, Hermione sat on the neatly made bed and fished into her bag for her Transfiguration book. Hermione stayed in "her" room for a hour, studying and thinking. She thought about Harry, her boyfriend, and Draco. She didn't like Draco, she just felt...sympathy for him. She thought about life in general. Finally, at 11:15PM, she left to go back to her dormitory.   
  
  
So how'd y'all like this one? What should happen next? Review and tell me what your opinion is and maybe I could work in and idea or two.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter

Midnight Wanderer-Part 2  
  
  
Hermione awoke later the next day. It was almost lunch time. She wasn't really that hungry so she went down stairs, and skipped into the Library. She had to read up on how to take care of Pillercaters. Hagrid had assigned each student in his class to find out how to take care of a Magical creature. Everyone had to choose something different.   
  
Hermione picked up a book that had been leaning against the rest, which is why it stood out to her. It was red with gold lettering, How to Care for Pillercaters.   
  
"Hmmm...I think I'll take this one," Hermione muttered to herself, and left for the common room. She opened the old book and started reading on chapter one.   
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" She looked up. It was none other than Draco. She had carelessly bumped into him. He looked so handsome in his khakis and a plaid shirt. She averted her glance to someone next to him. It was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Hermione, dear, move out of the way before you get someone more important than you hurt," Pansy said, referring to herself, "Come along, Draco, daddy is waiting for us in the Great Hall. He wanted to meet you." Her voice trailed off as she got farther away, which is Hermione liked it. She hated Draco, but hated Pansy more. She acted like he was her dog...uh oh. Was Hermione feeling something for Draco? Defending him? That's not good, not good at all. He was her arch enemy, always pointing out that she was a mudblood. She winced at the thought. She blamed the "feelings" for him on her hormones, and kept walking. "Reeses peanut butter cup," Hermione mumbled. The Fat Lady swung open and screeched back, "Honey, you shouldn't read in the hallways. You might run into something." Ignoring her, Hermione plopped on one of the couches and resumed her intense reading.   
  
Something in the back of her mind kept nagging at her, but she pushed it away and read on. Then she remembered. She was supposed to be in the secret room half an hour ago to study! She wanted dibs on it before Draco arrived there. Hastily, she retrieved her bag from her dormitory, and followed the same path to the room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco slunk along the throbbing shadows, cast by the flaming torches the lit up the hallway. He didn't want to get caught. He knew that mudblood wouldn't dare go to his secret room after he threatened her not to. But what if she had? She would find out his secret. That he...no. He mustn't think that. She wouldn't be there. She shouldn't...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione opened the sqeaky door. Or, at least, expected to. But it was open a crack. And she had closed it the night before. She peeked into the dimly-lit room. Someone was there. She could hear them. She inched the door open a little at a time. She made out the lean, muscular, fair-skinned body as Draco's. She didn't want to disturb him at the minute. She was determined to find out why he was here.   
  
"Newt's legs added with-uh-what was it? Oh yeah, newt's legs added with frog's tongues makes-um-er-the Dreamless Draught," Draco stuttered.   
  
"So Draco comes here to study? He is Snape's favorite student and he doesn't even know a potion when he hears it," Hermione thought. She longed to help this frustrated boy, whom she had feelings for. She walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Draco shook, startled.   
  
"I thought I told you not to come back!" Draco shouted. He hid his book under the blanket on the bed. Hermione had a quick eye, and retrieved it. He tried to grab it from her, but she held it above his head, "I'll give it back if you tell me why you come here."  
  
A/N: How do you like it??? Hope ya do! R/R!   
I KNOW it's short. I just have to plan out the next part. It sounds better in parts then if I mush it together. So DON'T complain!  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter

Midnight Wanderer- Part 3  
  
Draco just stared at Hermione. His penetrating gray eyes held a steady gaze on her own hazel eyes.   
  
Hesitating for a moment, he mumbled, "I-am-failing-potions-and- my-father-is-gonna-kill-me-if-I-don't-bring-it-up-to-a-passing-score."  
  
"Draco, listen to me. Okay? I want to help you. Please let me," Hermione pleaded. It's not like it would be her loss if he said no. Just that, the consequences weren't very good if he rejected. She didn't necessarily care about the poor guy...or did she? "I promise that you will pass by the end of the semester. I give you my word."  
  
Drraco's eyes softened, "Okay. But if you tell anyone about this, including Potter and Weasley, then I have the right to tell Snape that you were trying to hex me to make me fail the test."   
  
"Okay, done deal! So, where do we start?" She plopped down on the cushioned bed, and opened the book. Draco reluctantly sat beside her. As she began to explain what newt's legs added with frog's eyes really made, he marveled at her beauty and intelligence. Her long, wavy brown hair cascaded down upon her slender shoulders, and she smelled like...like ginger blossoms and jasmine. Draco's adrenaline was flowing and his teenage hormones were racing.   
  
"So, you see? It's not that hard, now, is it?" Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh yeah," Draco was startled. He must have been daydreaming again. Trying to pay attention, he listened to her recite the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion. He couldn't help himself. She was so vulnerable.   
  
He kissed her.  
  
She kissed him.  
  
Draco loved the sweet taste of her lips. Like ripe strawberries under the bright summer sun.   
  
Hermione was taken aback but leaned into it, eager to show him just how feisty she could be. He wrapped his arms around her neck. Hermione felt like she was flying on cloud 9. But, as suddenly as Draco had kissed her, she had come floating back down to earth. She pulled away, not really wanting to.   
  
"Hermione," Draco whispered into her soft hair. Hermione shook her head and picked up her bag silently.   
  
"Draco, how could you? I thought I could maybe have a little trust in you for this occasion of me tutoring you but-but, we can't do this. You and Pansy belong together, not us. We are the total opposite, and would both end up hurt." And she left. Just like that.   
  
As she turned the corner in the corridor to the hallway leading to the common room, she let the tears flow. She couldn't hold them back any longer. They streamed down her round cheeks at a constant flow as she tip-toed into bed.  
  
"Where have you been? Me an' Parvati have been wondering where you've been all night! We thought you had gone to the library but you weren't there," Lavender protested. Hermione saw her sitting upright on her bed, staring wide-eyed at Hermione. "Tell me!"  
  
"Wow, I'm beat! Good night, Lavender," Hermione ignored Lavender and tried to fall asleep. It took a few minutes until her mind slowly shut down and she fell asleep...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A mysterious boy took her hand. He lead her to a daffodil meadow. Many big oak trees shaded the peaceful area. Unicorns were scattered here and there, grazing the thin, green grass. A light breeze blew past them. The boy leaned toward her and kissed her cheek. He bent down and picked a bouquet of daffodils and handed them to her. She smiled sweetly and sat down on the grass, gazing into the distance. Hills and hills all around. She held his warm comforting hand, and gestured to a tree, a few yards away. He nodded and raced along with her, to see who could get there first. Like a child's game, that one gets tired of as you get older. But they weren't. They were a playful couple. Out of breath, the girl stopped. The boy kissed her ear teasingly, as if the beckon her to finish the race...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Herm! Wake up! Aren't you hungry? We need to find seats with Harry and Ron before they are all taken!" Lavender exclaimed, halfway out the door.   
  
"Huh? Okay, wait up!" Hermione got out of bed and quickly dressed and jogged out the door to meet Lavender. She had had the most wonderful dream. (*sigh* I know what she means! I get those too! Hee hee hee! :)) She felt stupid to tell Lavender about it. Lavender would laugh and say, "Yeah, only in your "dreams". Now come with me to go get some more pudding."  
  
Hermione grabbed a seat beside Harry, and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed, and put his arm around her waist. She liked it when he did that, it made her feel important, and secure. Smiling, Hermione poured some orange juice into a cup and bit into a piece of buttered toast.  
  
A/N: So, is it okay? Hope you like it! R/R!  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter

Midnight Wanderer- Part 4  
  
Transfiguration class went be so slowly, Hermione thought it would never end. McGonagall was teaching them how to turn a rosebud into a fully bloomed rose. And of course, Neville being the klutz he is, pricked his finger with a thorn. And besides that, his rose was a brownish hue instead of red.  
  
  
Hermione was grateful when class was dismissed and headed to the library. Ron caught up with her and said, "Hey, Herm? Where are you off to?"  
  
"Library."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Just wondering." He had a sly grin on his freckled face. He turned to leave.  
  
"What? Tell me why you're smiling," Hermione demanded, a slight frown upon her face.  
  
"Um, well, you weren't supposed to know this but...well, Harry has a gift for you and wanted to give it to you. It will just take a minute. Then you can go the library."  
  
"Okay," she sighed, and followed Ron back up to the common room. Harry was sitting comfortably on a pouf, watching the flames in the fireplace. He was startled when he heard Ron call his name, and flushed pink. He handed her a rose. Not like the ones in Transfiguration, but...how could it's simple yet elegant beauty be described? It was perfect. Full, lush scarlet petals, with a green stem. It's graceful aroma surrounded her, and she smiled.   
  
"Oh Harry! It's beautiful! I love it!" Hermione exclaimed, as she stood on her tip-toes and lightly kissed his cheek. She ran up to her dorm to put it in a vase. Harry was so thoughtful.   
  
Hermione skipped back downstairs, and went to the library. She was in awe of how many books that lined the shelves. She wished she could have time to read them all. The only way to fulfill that dream is to start at the basics. She reached up above her head to grab a small, leather-bound book that said, "Dragons and Unicorns: What are they good for?" on the binding. It seemed interesting enough. She removed it from its neighbors, and tucked it under her arm. An unmistakable pair of silver-gray eyes peered back at her from the other side of the shelf.   
  
"Draco, what are you doing here?" Hermione whispered through the little peep hole where her book had been. He looked mischievous, like he was up to something no good.  
  
He smiled slyly, "Nothin'." He stared at her, waiting for her to reply.  
  
"Malfoy! Tell what the hell you're doing here! Are you spying on me? Huh? Is that it? Look, I am going to help you tonight, okay? But this time, we're meeting at the library. I don't want any funny business."  
  
"No, not really. Maybe I-I this you are pretty and just maybe I wanted to watch you. Is that a crime Miss Granger?" Draco stated simply, in his usual drawling voice.  
  
Hermione sighed, and left, accidentally leaving her book behind. "Ugh. The thought of him repulses me, yet it doesn't. This is a riddle I must find the answer to, no matter what it takes."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rose Harry gave Hermione was finally started to wilt away. Its soft petals gave off no more intoxicatingly sweet fumes. Hermione was sad. It was kind of like her love with Harry, still all in one piece, but slowly wilting away. Hermione touched one of the fallen velet petals. Goosebumps rose on her bare arms. A silent tear streamed down her soft, ivory face. Draco's handsome face creeped into her mind, over-taking it. It was a powerful sensation. She began to wonder... was Draco meant for her? Ooohhh, she had an idea. It would reveal the truth, if she was brave enough to know...  
Hermione hurriedly sprinted to Professor Flitwick's office.  
  
"Professor Flitwick, sir. Um, I need to do some, uh, background information on, er, Pillercaters. And, um, I need a pass to the Restricted Section in the library," Hermione blurted out. The old man fell for it, and signed a pass for her. She gratefully grabbed it, and ran back to the library.  
  
"Love Brews, perfect!" Hermione exclaimed, as she pulled a thick book off of one of the lower shelves. She flipped through the index. "How to find your true love, yes! That's it!"  
  
TRUE LOVE:  
Ingredients-  
Firefly wings, 3 spider eyes, and 12 newt tails  
  
Stir all of these ingredients into a cauldron full of water. Then say, "Love is blind, but let me find, the person that is my true love!"  
Side effects: You may become a tri-winged bat if you don't do the correct procedure.  
  
"This is going to take a while, but it's worth it." Hermione sighed, and left. She made her way down the deserted hall, and outside. It was dusk, and her favorite part of the day. The orange sun's rays grabbed onto the sky, as if pleading to stay up longer and not fall into the night's lair. When the last of the sun finally subsided into a starry night sky, Hermione went inside. She decided to skip her nightly meeting with Draco and headed towards the dungeon. She smiled to herself, thinking of Professor Snape when he noticed that some of his ingredients were gone from his office.  
  
The hinges creaked as she slowly and quietly slipped into the chilly room. She opened the cabinet, and took a bag of newt tails, firefly wings, and spider eyes. That was easier than she thought.   
  
Once, she almost got caught by Filch, but Peeves had made a terrible racket somewhere else so she had a good escape. She raced up the staircase to her dormitory. But, then again, it was better to do this privately. So she dashed up to the 4th floor, and into the girl's bathroom, better known as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She locked the stall door behind her and pulled out her wand. "It says to just mix them up in a cauldron...got that," Hermione muttered. She had also taken a cauldron for Snape's office, he wouldn't miss it. She filled it half-way with water and poured the ingredients into it. They landed with a 'PLOP!' and she stirred the greenish potion with her wand. After about a few minutes, she muttered the spell and gulped down the disgusting potion. It was horrible, not as bad as the Polyjuice Potion though.   
  
Suddenly, a swirling mist swooped down from the ceiling, floating right in front of her. It showed a blonde, slender boy. He was resting his chin on his fists. Something was troubling him. He turned around. That oh so familiar face flooded her mind. Draco.   
  
"Draco?!?!?!" Hermione shouted. She felt queasy. Her stomach turned over and over.   
  
A/N: so how do yall like it? Sorry I haven't written in a while. R/R!   



	6. Midnight Wanderer

Hermione felt like she was going to faint. Now, she regretted making that potion! It did show the truth, but the truth she didn't want to see. She wanted it to show her that Harry was her true love, not Draco Malfoy! Clearing her mess, she dashed back to Gryffindor Tower. Then she remembered. It was only 10:30 p.m., she could still make her study date with Draco. Reluctantly, she switched direction and headed to the study room.   
  
A few minutes of searching, she found it and entered. "Sorry, Draco, but I--," Hermione started, and quickly noticed that Draco wasn't there. She walked up to the bathroom door, and pushed it gently. Draco's toned body was sitting there, on the edge of a giant bath tub, like in the prefect's bathroom. He was kicking the water rhythmically, as though he had a specific song in mind. His silvery hair kept getting in his eyes, and he frustratingly shoved it back, only to have it fall back down.   
  
"Hey, there," Hermione said. She sat on the edge of the tub, purposely close to him.   
  
He could feel the subtle warmth from her soft body spread throughout his own. Her delicate fingers tapped lightly on my shoulders teasingly. He looked down at her face, and was surprised that she was looking back up at him. Her deep hazel eyes penetrated him, as if probing through his brain to find any hidden secrets. Draco smiled, and said quietly, "Why did you come here? I heard Weasley saying that you and Potter had some date." He had a tone of sadness in his deep voice.   
  
"Never mind that," Hermione said quickly, waving her hand in the air, "I came here because I found out that Harry and I are not really working out and that you and I really belong together." Draco looked up. These were music to his ears. He pulled her into an embracing hug, and kissed her. Hermione didn't pull away from it and leaned in, eager for more.   
  
He shoved her into the pool, and she emerged, sputtering water. Draco laughed, and jumped in after her. They played around like that for hours, splashing and laughing. Hermione was finally happy. When their rendezvous ended, they shared one more passionate kiss, and parted ways to each of their common rooms. As Hermione entered the Gryffindor Common Room, she saw Lavender sitting in Harry's lap on a pouf. The crackling fire was reflected in the lover's eyes, which reminded Hermione of the times when she and Harry would sit alone in the Common Room.   
  
Harry glanced at Hermione, and stuttered, "Her-Hermione, it's not what you think! You see, me and--!" Hermione interrupted, "It's okay. I found someone else I want to be with too. I think we need so space and be able to see other people. I still love you." Hermione said all this in the most soothing voice as possible, and added a smile to cheer things up. Harry smiled too, and replied, "Yeah, okay. I love you too."   
  
With that, Hermione pivoted on her heel, and skipped up the stairs to her dorm. She sighed with contentment, and slipped on her night gown. Maybe this was the way things were meant to be. Life is full of little surprises...  
  
A/N: OK OK! I'm guilty! I know I promised you a HARRY fic but........... it didn't work out. :( I'm very sorry but I hope you like how it turned out anyway! Please R/R and I'm also sorry it took SOO long for me to get this fic up. I was very busy with school and all and I didn't get around to it.  



End file.
